


With Doors Locked

by breakfastbeebo



Series: Ryden One-shots [14]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Flirting, Hidden Relationship, M/M, No Sex, On Tour Hotel Rendezvous, Talk of hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastbeebo/pseuds/breakfastbeebo
Summary: Ryan and Brendon aren't telling anyone about their relationship-- it's just too much of a hassle. Everything is smooth sailing until Ryan starts coming up with horrible ideas to secretly tell everyone without having to utter a word.Prompt: "I’m gonna leave so many hickeys on you… show everyone that you’re taken… "





	With Doors Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Sent in by an anon! Thanks for being patient with me xoxo
> 
> There's nothing actually "steamy" about this fic, but there's a little bit of something-something, if that also strikes your fancy. I am not a smut writer, but please enjoy this cute/flirty Ryden for your reading enjoyment.

They had been in the hotel for  _maybe_  an hour; the show had been over for at least three. They had just been given their room keys and told a time they’d be up and out wandering around the city on their day off. They had been in their hotel for just under an hour, and Ryan was already on his way over to Brendon’s room.

They had made the plans before the show that evening, knowing that with so many back-to-back show nights, being able to be alone and in that hotel room was the only shot they had at actual relaxation. Their rooms were just down the hall from each other, but Brendon knew Ryan was waiting for the right time to walk over; it was all about the timing to keep things quiet. Keep things simple and as uncomplicated as possible. Brendon left the door unlocked before flopping down on his bed.

Beside him, his phone vibrated. He reached for it, thinking it was Ryan, quickly bailing on their plans or intercepted on his way over.

_From Spencer: Hey, we’re going out tonight—you want in?_

_From Spencer: We’re leaving in ten_

_From Spencer: Heard there’s a nice local brewery a few blocks down_

With as much nonchalance he could muster into a few typed letters, Brendon sent his response:  _Nah, not interested tonight_. Brendon didn’t have anything to gain from hanging around a bar late at night except a hangover or burning jealousy—or a hangover  _and_  burning jealousy as Ryan and him had to act interested in other people; people always seemed to take to Ryan far easier, making the playfully flirting far more irritating. Although, Brendon understood, Ryan was endearing with all his oddities. More than anyone, Brendon understood.

"Knock, knock." Brendon shot up in bed, expecting Spencer to come storming into the bedroom. He tried to look busy, digging through the side table drawer. Ironically, the only thing he could get his hands on was a bible.

"You don't have to tidy, you know? We've lived in a lot messier places." It wasn't Spencer. It was Ryan, slipping into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. His next words were the clicking of the lock and sliding of the deadbolt.

"I thought you were Spencer." Brendon admitted, closing the drawer and sitting back on the bed.

"I got that too. Said I felt sick." Ryan pretended to cough as he flopped down on the bed next to Brendon. "I was not about to invite myself to getting a hangover when I could just be here, getting great comfortable sleep."

"Sleep. That sounds so nice." Brendon hummed, sliding down and lying next to Ryan. Their heads knocked together, Ryan laughing as he moved closer, resting his head on Brendon's shoulder. "I'll set the alarm though so we don't forget like last time—can't have morning call with you sprawled all over me."

"Don't want your bandmates seeing me stealing all your blankets?" Ryan teased, rolling onto his stomach. He rested his chin on Brendon's shoulder. "Amongst  _other_ things."

"Ha ha. My sides are splitting." Brendon muttered, cheeks burning.

Ryan made sounds of adoration as he reached up to push Brendon's hair back, moving up to hover closer to Brendon's face. They fell silent, the closeness always taking over. Brendon was always afraid to speak and say the wrong thing, shattering the hold the moment had on them both.

"You know, I've been thinking." Ryan said quietly, still carding his fingers through Brendon's hair. "All these bar invites are starting to get exhausting."

"Agreed." Brendon said.

"I hate having to go and just pretend I'm oblivious to how many guys want you." Ryan muttered, still sounding coy.

"Again. Agreed." Brendon had flashes of the different awed faces in the dim lighting of the bar. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, I've come to a simple solution." Ryan muttered, lining Brendon's jaw with light kisses. "I'm gonna leave so many hickeys on you. Show everyone that you’re taken.” Ryan grabbed the side of Brendon's face to pull him in closer.

"Huh, uh, maybe we don't do that..." Brendon laughed, squirming out of Ryan's hands. "That's a little too obvious I think."

"What? A hickey? C'mon. I've had to play a show with one before." Ryan rolled his eyes and inched up farther on the bed. "It's my turn."

"But, that isn't going to do anything but stir up trouble." Brendon reasoned. "I  _didn't_  leave the hotel but wake up tomorrow covered in hickeys. Come on. No one is that stupid."

"What, just because I'm here too means that we were  _together_." Ryan countered. His hands drug down from Brendon's face to his shirt. He tugged at the collar loosely. Brendon's shirt covered most of his chest, there  _was_  a place that could go unseen—

"Still, I don't think it's a good idea." Brendon insisted, shaking his head. "I mean, that's not a very  _classy_  way to come forward about us."

"You think I give a fuck about  _class_." Ryan chuckled, still twisting Brendon's collar. "I would just like to be able to come into your room without having to check if anyone's watching. I'd like to be able to be in here without having to lower my fucking voice."

"I want that too." Brendon sighed, letting his head hang back on the pillow. "But I  _really_  don't think overt displays of sexual activity is the way to go about that."

"Are you sure?" Ryan laughed, his ear resting on Brendon's chest. If he was listening to Brendon's heart, he didn't let Brendon know he heard just how nervous he was, it bouncing around in his chest. "I guess you're right." Brendon won-- a rare occurrence "I guess that's isn't always the answer. You got a better one?"

"How about you just shut up and go to sleep?" Brendon said, placing a hand on Ryan's head to push it back down to rest on his chest. Ryan lowered his head easily, laughing as he did so. As they relaxed against each other, Brendon closed his eyes, hearing laughing voices pass in the hallway—probably the rest of the crew. Brendon held his breath even though they were walking away from his room.

"They can't hear you." Ryan muttered, poking Brendon's chest. "Breathe, fucking idiot."

"What if they knock on the door?"

"I'll answer." Ryan answered, splaying his hand over Brendon's chest.

" _Why_  would you do that?" Brendon sighed, staring down at the fingers working on Brendon's buttons. "It's  _my_  room."

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Ryan asked, quirking his eyebrow. Half the buttons on Brendon's shirt had been undone, Ryan sliding over his hips slowly. "I mean, you  _must_  know where this is going."

"I do." Brendon hummed, knowing that he had lost the argument after all. But he wasn't going to let himself be mad about it for too long... He could suffer a few days of embarrassment. "But, be strategic, Ryan. Don't be stupid."

"Me? Stupid?" Ryan echoed. "I'm not the idiot about to be walking around looking like my throat got in a very small fist fight."

"Don't you dare!" Brendon laughed, grabbing Ryan by the shoulders and rolling them over. Ryan flopped onto the pillows, trying to cover his mouth as he erupted in laughter. Brendon placed his hands over Ryan's mouth as well, hoping to cover the growing hysterics bubbling from their locked door. Ryan slipped his hands out from under Brendon's to begin grabbing at his belt. The action had no motive besides getting Brendon to start yelling more. "Nononono. Not while you are this loud. I know how this will end." Ryan's expected smirk was a growing smile as he pulled his chin away from Brendon's hands. He found Brendon entertaining all his own, trying to pin Ryan down and eyes darting between him and the locked door.

"Would you relax?" Ryan asked, sliding his hands up and down Brendon's thighs. "They aren't looking for us. No one is. For the next couple hours, we don't exist."

"But in the morning—"

"In the morning, I'll confess to saying that I wasn't sick and was actually meeting someone else in the hotel." Ryan said, grabbing the collar of Brendon's shirt to tug him back down on top of him. "And you are at your own liberty to reiterate a similar lie. Hickeys or not."

"You know... I'm thinking I might have met up with a pretty cute fan after the show..." Brendon hummed. "Don't know what your date was like, but mine was pretty crazy."

"Eh, my date was alright." Ryan teased. "He was  _so_  uptight about me kissing his neck."

"Still am." Brendon said. "But that doesn't mean I can't figure out a deal with a scarf tomorrow."

"Well then that changes everything." Ryan's hands were back to Brendon's belt, both of them falling back into their silence. "I'll have to take extra good care of my date then. Think he earned it."


End file.
